metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary Temple
Sanctuary Temple is a temple built by the Luminoth that is located within the Sanctuary Fortress. It contains the temple itself, Temple Access, Sanctuary Energy Controller Access, and the Sanctuary Energy Controller. It is a huge pit, and, although primarily used for worship, later in the war, it was used as a construction site for two Quadraxis, only one of which was built. The Dark Aetherian version of this room is the Hive Temple. Connecting rooms overlooks the Sanctuary Temple.]] *Temple Access (via Blue Door) *Sentinel's Path (via Grey Hatch) *Controller Access (via Blue Door) *Worker's Path (via Blue Door blocked by Translator Door) Inhabitants First Visit ;2 Dark Quad CMs :"Mechanism: Dark Quad CM Darkling-possessed combat drone. Ing possession strengthens target. Command Module relies on ranged attacks. Beam shield can breached by opposite-polarity systems." ;2 Dark Quad MBs :"Mechanism: Dark Quad MB Darkling-possessed combat drone. Ing possession strengthens target. Main Body specializes in close combat. Boost attack can disrupt its vortex spin." Future Visits ;3 Mekenobites :"Morphology: Mekenobite Wall-walking mechanoid. Mechanoid uses magnetism to propel projectiles at enemies. Vulnerable to simultaneous explosive blasts." Scans ;Mechanoid parts :"Object scan complete. This is a component of an incomplete mechanoid. Design similarities exist between incomplete unit and the rogue mechanoids of Luminoth design found throughout this area." ;Luminoth Tech Crate :"Object analysis complete. :Object is a Luminoth Tech Crate. :Units possess ultra-secure lock systems. Destroy them to discover their contents." ;Spider Ball Track (before obtaining Spider Ball) :"Magnetic rail system track detected. :Rail system powered and active. Spider Ball technology required to access track." ;Spider Ball Track : "System: Spider Ball Track '' :''Magnetic rail system track. '' :''In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. '' :''CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Grapple Point (before obtaining Grapple Beam) :"Object scan complete. :Analysis indicates a viable attach point for the Grapple Beam. :Grapple Beam module missing. Unable to attach to grapple at this time." ;Grapple Point :"System: Grapple Point Unit is a viable attach point for the Grapple Beam. To use the Grapple Beam, use L when the icon appears." ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate Luminoth text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." ;Translator Door (unlocked) :"Security clearance approved. Door systems online. Through vigilance and strength, we create peace." Trivia *The inclusion of the half-constructed Quadraxis is the second time something in one of the four Aetherian regions foreshadows toward the nature of its Dark Temple guardian. The first was in the Agon Wastes, where the player can see a carved stone statue of Amorbis, which scans suggest was intended to be a "warning" to travelers. *The Head Module for Quadraxis is nowhere to be found in the temple. *Upon entering here the first time, should Samus shoot one of the two Quads before leaping down and activating the cutscene, it will go after her as soon as she lands. This can prevent it from being possessed while its partner is. This makes this one of the few, if only, rooms where both a dark and light counterpart of the same enemy can exist at the same time. Neither attack the other, either due to it not being programmed into the game or more likely due to the rogue machines are in league with the Ing. Interestingly, should Samus destroy the body of one and the head of the other, the remaining parts will still combine, forming a hybrid of sorts. *Of all the "Temples" in the game, this is the only one without a mandatory battle, as Samus can simply ignore the two Dark Quads and continue her path to the Energy Controller. Also, along with the Sanctum, this temple doesn't have any upgrades to collect. Gallery JP Other M Guide 172.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 172 Don Hogan renders File:09 cliff 01.jpg File:09 cliff 02.jpg File:09 cliff 03.jpg File:09 cliff 04.jpg File:09 cliff 05.jpg ru:Храм Святилища Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms Category:Temples Category:Don Hogan